The Face of Love and Death
by InuYasha40
Summary: A story where a Future Ulrich must save His Yumi who is no longer Yumi! Now, following Her into Their past! Must try to save Everyone! From Someone wrost than XANA! Sorry, Im very new at this. Please R


I Don't own Code Lyoko! And I'm not saying I do!

This is my very first Code Lyoko Fan Fiction! I've been reading so many Great stories, I thought I'd give it a try! Reviews are Welcome! Please No Flames.. I'm better at telling stories than writing them! This is a very different kind of Code Lyoko story! Give Me a Chapter or two and it may get back to normal. Enjoy! Ulrich38

The Face of Love and Death

Chapter One: Here's How it all started..

From the pages of The Samurai of the Burning Flame!

My name is Ulrich Stern, I'm twenty nine. In Jr. High school I and My best Friends, Odd , Jeremy and Aelita. And My One true Love Yumi! Would save the WORLD almost every week from X.A.N.A. an Evil Super Computer! We finally did Stop X.A.N.A.! Jeremy was able to Free Aelita! We shut down everything! No more Lyoko towers! Jeremy and Aelita went off Hand and Hand, Odd smiled and winked at Me as He left right behind Them. I told Him, I was finally going to confess My feelings to Yumi.. Yumi and I were all alone in the control room. She sat in Jeremy's chair. Watching Me standing there blushing bright red, I stood there looking into Her Beautiful Eyes. She smiled at Me.

"Well, Ulrich.. We're all alone." Yumi blushed.

"Yumi.. I Love.. You. And I always will.." I said I had it said over and over in My Head a thousand times! But now, I finally said it to Her.. I watched Her face light up! I couldn't Believe it! She was Even more Beautiful! If I died right then, I'd would have been the Happiest Guy in all Space and Time! But I'm glad I didn't!

"I Love You, too!" Yumi replied Then She was suddenly in front of Me, Before I could move or say anything! She Kissed Me! And I was kissing Her Back! It was Amazing!

Better than any Dream! As Our Kisses became longer slower and sweeter, We were holding each Other! Sharing the kind of Kisses that curls Your toes! I've never been So Happy!

Then there was a blinding Flash! We broke Our Kiss, Yumi called something! Even with Her so close, I couldn't hear Her or Anything! Over the rushing whirlwind that was surrounding Us! I was still holding Yumi.. All I could hear was a Man's and a Woman's voices! It was like They were echoing all around Us. Then I saw Them! A Man with long dark hair, with a headband. Dressed in a Blue and white Samurai outfit. Something like Mine in Lyoko! Holding a Katana, the Blade was so Bright! It looked like it was burning White Hot! The blinding light was coming from the sword! The Woman was slight and Beautiful, with long blond Hair and She had long and thin pointed ears! She was dressed in what looked like Shadows, with a weird misty patched and torn cloak! It had to be a trick of the light! She was holding a thin blade that was blocking the Katana!

"You have Lost, To-Gi! Your Sweet Elf's life force is all most Gone!" She sneered

"Poor Crytalynn, She Loved You so! Believed Her Beloved Samurai, Would drive Me out before I drained Her! Poor, little pointed eared Fool!"

I watched Him drive Her back, with a Hard slash! That knocked Her into the wall!

She went down to one knee. He forced Her to stay down, as She blocked His blade!

"You're the Fool! It will End Here! Now! AGRARRR!"

"You are correct, Your time is almost at and End just like Hers!" She smiled.

He batted Her blade aside, and was bringing His Blade down! Just then, Her face changed! It pure somehow!

"End it Quickly, My Love! Before She flees again!" She called out! We watched Her body freeze. The Man stopped only for a second.

"Good Bye, My Elvin Love.. We'll be Together Now.." He answered He finished the swing, There was a ear shattering scream! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!"

I though it was the Elvin woman, it wasn't. It was Yumi! She shuddered in My arms,

I looked over Her shoulder, and sticking from Her back was the thin blade! I watched it melt, like silver water into Yuma's back! Then Yumi threw Me in the computer!

"Aggghaa!" I was stunned and confused! "Yumi!" I yelled!

She looked at Me with such Hate on Her face, it hardly looked like Yumi at all! She somehow, was now wearing a Shining metal rose in Her raven black hair! She was walking slowly toward Me!

"Poor Little Ulrich! You waited so Long to be with Your Love! Now, Her Life is Mine!"

"Yumi Ishiyama Heroine of This World is Mine! HAHAHAHHAHA! She threw Her head back and laughed! Like if X.A.N.A. was controlling Her!

She raised Her hand which was glowing! But X.A.N.A. is Dead! I thought!

Yumi shot lighting at Me! But the Man leapt in front of Me! His Blazing Katana formed a shield of light around Us!

"You will Not kill this Boy! Free The Girl or Die! You are too new to that Body to stand against My Blade!" He snarled at Yumi. She smirked! Yumi, My Yumi doesn't smirk!

"In this You speak true, But You are growing weak! Your Time is ending!"

"I can't Kill You or Him, now." She almost purred.

"Your shield is strong! It must take all Your remaining strength to cast it"

"So, We will be leaving." Yumi withdrew the Rose from Her hair, traced a small circle in the air. Suddenly She started to fade away like some sort of ghost!

I tried to stand, but I couldn't move! Some force, was holding Me behind this Man!

"Yumiiiiiiiii! I called! Just before She was completely gone. I heard Her say..

"Save Her if You Can, Ulrich Stern…"

I was shocked, The light surrounding Us faded. The Man fell to the ground, and His Katana's light went out. As He hit the floor!

I could move again! I kneeled down and propped the Man s head up. He looked tired and beaten.

"Hey! Wake Up! What The Hell! Happened?" I shook Him, what was that name?

"TO-GI!" "Hey!"

He opened His eyes slowly..

"WHERE IS YUMI!" I yelled.

"Im..Sorry.. She been taken.. I failed.. Ulrich..Stern.. You..are to.. take up.. The sword.."

"…I wanted..to spare ..You..Save..Cyst..Ly..n..n.." He gasped.

Then He too, faded away.. But with Him it was.. different.

I sat there on the floor trying to think this through. The room was normal except for the Katana, that had landed in the chair. The chair Yumi had been sitting in.. My vision blurred! With tears, She Gone! Yuma's Gone!

X.A.N.A.! IT HAD TO BE HIM! I thought! I jumped up, ran to the ladder. (We cut all the power earlier this morning.) I jumped/ climbed down to the scanner room, then through the hatch. Down again! Now I stood in the darkened room, facing the now dead Super Computer. "X.A.N.A. BRING HER BACK!" I Screamed..

Nothing.. I hit kicked and yelled and kept calling Yuma's name, until My voice went hoarse from Yelling, My hands hurt from punching X.A.N.A.'s dead cold metal shell. I fell sat down. "What do I do?" I demanded of the dark room.. I remembered! Jeremy! Odd! Aelita! I pulled My cell phone from My pocket. It was fried! "How the!" I threw it broken phone into the dark. Heard it smash against the wall.

The room started getting lighter, at first I thought X.A.N.A.! I leaped up and whirled around, but all I saw was The Katana! It was glowing and hovering down toward Me!

It stopped in front, right in front of Me. I reached out and took in My hand.

As soon as I touched it a felt it connect with My Soul! Blinding sharing it Powers! Memories were flooding into My mind, as real and clear as if I had lived Them!

I now, knew the Blade was forged by a God of Light, It was entrusted to The Samurai Clan of the Burning Flame! Until it would be awakened and used To restore the Balance!

I also knew about the Silver Rose! It was forged by a Goddess of Darkness..

Long ago in Japan, a Young Beautiful Ninja Girl (Who's name was taken by time..) had betrayed Her Lord, Her Family Clan were the worst most evil of Shadow Ninja. She led Them on a Path of Death and Greed! Many clans of Samurai were sent to destroy Them all! Clan after Clan fell before Her and Clan's Skills and Shadow magic!

Until They came across The Clan of The Burning Flame! Ponter-oem The strongest and most skilled of all the Samurai warriors. Took up the Blade which glowed with the magic of Light! He cut through the spells that hide the Ninja's village! Striped of their Shadow Magic, They fell quickly before the Samurai!

The Girl, who lay wounded and close to Death, called to Her Goddess! Pledged Her soul to Her! If She would Give Her a weapon to destroy the Balance! She would bring Her SOULS of Heroines!

The Girl's soul was merged with the silver Rose! One of it's Powers was to allow Her to blend with the Hearts of Heroines! Taking control of Their Bodies, slowly sucking Their Souls into the Rose! Increasing It's Evil Powers! But it is a slow painful spell and takes twenty years to complete! Then She moves to another Heroine! Another World time and Place! Her first Prey, was Miho. Ponter-oem s Love and Wife.. She created a new Shadow Clan of Female Ninja! In time He saved all of Japan, destroying Her power and Her clan! But The Rose escaped, To another world!

Ponter-oem found He could create a Doorway and follow Her! But in order to use the Powers of the Blade, it had to blind with the Samurai's Soul! A Human can only stand the strain for twenty years! The only way to End it would be to destroy the Rose! Before She/it can move to another Heroine! The Rose must first be driven out of Her soul, and sliced in two. By the Katana of Brilliance, the only way to end the curse! The Girl is cunning, If The Samurai strikes too soon, His Love's soul will be bound to the pieces Forever! Finding the one and true moment to strike is nearly impossible! Samurai after Samurai were able to crush Her hold on world after world! Saving Millions of Lives!

None wanting to doom Their Love to Darkness and suffering forever! They would sacrifice Themselves, but not Their Love's Souls..

I understood Why.. The "To-Gi" Samurai waited.. Now, He had the same choice! I had accepted the Blade's Power! I felt The change, The Strength! I looked down and saw I was now dressed in My Samurai armor from Lyoko!

I wanted to go to Odd, and Jeremy, Aelita! But there wasn't time! The Rose has gone Back in Time! She was planning to save X.A.N.A.!

It was strange, like You know? How when You go to walk across a room? You just know How.. I just "Knew" Were and When The Rose took Yumi! Just by focusing on Her, and Willing Myself to be there.. Suddenly everything was whirling around Me so Fast! I could see anything! Except the light from My Katana! It grew brighter and Brighter, until The shield of light had once again fully formed around Me in a circle! As I appeared in the Factory, it was dark. The only light coming from Me, I became weak and dizzy! I sunk down on one Knee. But kept the sword in front of Me, the shield shining brightly.

I heard clapping! I just knew where She was without seeing! The Rose, dressed as Yumi would have in Lyoko. But with the Silver Rose in Her Hair, (This was Yumi from My Time!) She smiled evilly.

"That Travel Spell takes a lot of Us, Throwing up the shield! Good thinking!"

I wanted to yell at Her, but She was Right! It took all the will I had to keep the shield up! I wasn't even sure How I was doing that! I glared at Her with all the Rage I felt!

"Awww, You look Mad. I can understand that! Now, Look Ulrich. Let's talk, ok?"

I didn't answer instead, I was forcing Myself to stand. And I did!

"Good, Your strong! You never did talk much, Now! Wait.. Before Your Super Sprint over to Me and attack! Let's think! What are You going to do? Run Yuma's body threw?"

"Cut off Her Head? You weren't taught the Trick, to find the moment to drive Me out?

Were You?" Yuma's voice purred.

Before I could say anything.

"That's Right! You'll figure it out someday! Maybe in a Year or Ten Years? "Blue Boy" was counting on You're being so Samurai like! You'd kill Your Yumi! To save the World!"

"Face it! I am Yumi! Her voice, Body and soul!"

"Not Her Heart or Soul!" I choked out through gritted teeth!

She smiled in a twisted evil way, Her features looked wrong!

"Smart! You are Good, Kid! You are Right! She's fighting Me! She's strong! Loves You A lot! It will take awhile till I can use All My Powers! All I can use are Hers!"

She withdrew Yuma's iron fans from behind Her back, and threw them at Me! They arced around the Factory, then zeroed in on Me! Twang! Thwack! They both bounced off My Shield and flew back to Her waiting hands.

"Not Bad.." She replaced the fans. Then smiled at Me like Yumi had, only much colder.

"You have all Your Lyoko powers too, That's most likely why You were chosen!"

"And some others, but I'm really bored with this! This Is My 13th Body or lifetime!"

"So, Let's Make a deal, I'll give You.. Your Yumi back, Leave You and Your world alone all timezones, One Hundred Percent Alone! You freely give up Your Katana and Powers to My Shadow Goddess! Your Free! Your Yuma's Back! With not even a scratch! Everyone You Love is Safe! Or You play "Hero!" You'll Lose Ulrich! Yumi suffers Forever! And once Your Time is Up! Your world is All Mine!"

"No Samurai has Ever Won! Not One! Heroes! Fools! Warriors! All Fail!" She smirked.

"You know, if I make a Deal. I Can't break it! Yumi won't last twenty years! Now, Clam down.."

"Grrrrrrr…" I started moving toward Her!

"Ok, ok! Think! Hurt Me, Hurt Dear Sweet Yumi!" Suddenly Yuma's face looked normal! "I Love You, Ulrich.." She said

"Yumi!" I froze!

"Was it? Or Was Me? I Love You, Foolish little gnat!" She mimicked Yuma's face!

"Damn You!" Suddenly I was Very Strong! I leapt into the air! Moved at SuperSprint! Just by thinking it!

I landed where She was! But She Gone! "AAAAAAAAAHH!" I sliced through were She had been, leaving a trail of light in My wake! Then I heard Her voice like a whisper.

"Think it over, Stern.. It's Done, just like that.. You and Yumi wake safe in Each Other's arms! What do You care about other worlds, You'll never Even know.. Think it over.. Tomorrow night.. Give The Shadows the sword.. And Be Free.."

She was Gone.. For now.. Which was good! I fell to My knees, I felt I was safe. I wanted to get to the control room. But I was soooo Drained.. What should I do, Yumi? Was My last thought. I passed out.

Well, there You have it, what would You do? Please review! The next chapters will be longer, Promise!


End file.
